The present invention concerns a perfected chain particularly suited to be used for making ornamental items, for example necklaces or bracelets.
The invention also concerns an ornamental item comprising the above mentioned perfected chain.
Innumerable embodiments of chains for ornamental items are known, comprising a plurality of elements connected to one another in succession.
According to one of said known embodiments, the chain comprises a plurality of cage-shaped elements connected in succession, each one of which is constituted by a central body from which two or more lateral bodies branch off whose free ends are arranged opposite each other and inserted in an adjacent cage-shaped element, facing the corresponding central body.
The lateral bodies delimit the cage-shaped element laterally and are spaced from each other in such a way as to define slots that slidingly house the free ends of an adjacent cage-shaped element.
The chain described above is deformable and extensible in such away as to adapt to the wrist or neck of the person who wears it, since each cage-shaped element can slide in the adjacent cage-shaped element and can assume various inclinations with respect to it.
Furthermore, the above mentioned chain is particularly simple, since it comprises a single type of modular element that can be connected to other analogous elements in any number desired, in order to make chains having various lengths.
However, it has the limitation that it is not elastic and, therefore, does not spontaneously fit tightly to the body of the person who wears it.
The above mentioned limitation poses the drawback that the chain must be made to size.
Besides, it poses a further drawback represented by the fact that it needs an opening device that allows it to be put on.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned limitation and drawbacks that are typical of the known art.